Learning From the Worst
by Vegorott
Summary: Jimmy's not a virgin, obviously, but he is clueless when it comes to the same gender. Not sure of what else to do, he goes to Gary for some advice and it's not the greatest evening of his life. Rated M for second chapter's sexy fun time.
1. Gary's Lessons

I swear that my readers are the most perverted people out there. I have written a total of two smuts, both yaoi but both Soul Eater. Apparently that's not good enough for the ones that read my Bully fics, I tend to do requests...actually, I always do requests, some just take me forever to get to. *looks at long list of requests and sighs* So I've had way too many people asking me to write a lemon for one of my Bully couples. And there are too many Pete and Gary ones, I'm not complaining though...there are several Trent and Kirby ones and my other couples have some as well, but I went through fanfiction and there aren't any Jimmy and Gord ones, at least none that I've found besides them saying, 'They had sex'. Well...this is a long introduction, so to put a long story short, you guys are pervs and I'm writing a lemon.

This is going to be JimmyXGord and warning...I'm not the greatest smut writer and the actual sex is in the second chapter, this is just the funny awkward moments Jimmy goes through before...performing...

* * *

Gary and Pete sat together on the couch, watching a rerun they've seen at least ten times, but there wasn't anything else to watch on a Sunday afternoon. A joke that had been heard too many times still made Pete laugh lightly and bring a small smile to Gary's lips. Jimmy walked into the room that all the boys in the dorm used for television, a half broken arcade game and several pictures of teachers with darts sticking out of their foreheads.

"Hey Jimmy, what's up?" Pete greeted, hearing the boy's footsteps. Jimmy only scratched the side of his head then rested both of his hands on the back of the stained green couch.

"Cat got your tongue Hopkins?" The scarred teen asked.

"Uh...can I talk with you Gary..." Jimmy cleared the throat. "alone?" Pete took the hint and stood up, patting off invisible dust from his khakis.

"I have to get a book from the library anyways." The smallest boy of the group stated. "Don't kill each other while I'm gone." He warned both of the other boys and left.

"So, what'cha want Jimmy-boy?" Gary asked, patting the spot on the couch that was next to him. Jimmy shook his head and played with a loose piece of fabric on the couch.

"I know you and Pete are together." The shaved boy said after a quick moment of silent.

"And?"

"Have you two...well...um..." Jimmy slapped his hands against the couch, looking like he was having a hard time getting what he wanted to say out.

"Are you asking if me and Petey have had sex?" The brunette asked bluntly. Jimmy nodded with embarrassment. "Well to completely ruin your small little mind, we have, multiple times. What about it?"

"Forget it!" Jimmy snapped and walked away from the scarred boy. "Gord can wait." He said softly, but Gary heard him anyways.

"You're planning on doing it with Gord?" Gary's shout made the other boy stop in his tracks. The scarred teen got off the couch and went next to Jimmy. "You don't know how to have sex with a dude, do ya?" The shaved boy scratched his nose with the back of his hand and it was a good enough answer for Gary. "Don't worry Jimmy-boy." Gary said and wrapped his arm around the other teen's shoulder. "Mr. Smith here will help ya." Gary lead the larger boy into the dorm room he and Pete shared. "Now do you know anything about having sex with guys?" Gary asked as he pulled out a box from under his bed.

"Just that the other person has a dick as well." Jimmy answered truthfully.

"So clueless." Gary sighed. "Do you even know what lube is?"

"Lubricant? You use it for cars."

"This is going to be a long day." The scarred teen said and threw a bottle at the other boy.

"Why does a car need to smell like strawberries?" Jimmy asked, not fully reading the label.

"There's also; watermelon, cherry and blueberry." Gary stated and threw several more bottles at Jimmy. Jimmy finished reading the label of one as he held the other bottles.

"What...oh...I get it now." Jimmy said with a grimace as he put down the bottle he had finished reading and held the blueberry one. "Why is this one empty?"

"Petey likes blueberries." The scarred boy said with a wink as he dug through the box. The other teen dropped the bottle and had his mouth open in disgust. "Catch." Jimmy dropped the other two bottles he had in his hand and caught a small box that said 'Trojan'. "Please tell me you know what condoms are?"

"Of course...where the hell did you get all of this stuff?" Jimmy asked, noticing Gary pulling out several more items from the box.

"I bought it, like ever other sexually active student in this school." The scarred teen stated. "You know what, I'm going to make my life easier. Get on the bed."

"Whoa dude!" Jimmy stepped back and held out the box of condoms like a shield.

"Can you not be a moron for five seconds? I'm not going to do anything to you." Gary snapped. "Get on the damn bed!" He ordered and pulled out a small movie player from the box before setting it back on the ground. "I bet having sex with you would be a lot less fun than what I got with Petey."

"I don't want to know that man." The shaved teen said as he sat down on the other boy's bed, crossing his legs together.

"Watch this video and hopefully everything should be explained." Gary opened the movie player and pressed play.

"This better not be a sex tape of you and Pete." Jimmy said as a joke.

"That's a different disc." Gary said as he held the fast forward button.

"Your kidding...right?" Jimmy let out a laugh, waiting for the other boy to join. "Right?"

"Shush, porn's starting."

"Porn?"

"Gay porn to be exact."

"I'm not watching porn with you!"

"I'm going to leave Jimmy-boy, don't get your panties in a twist." Gary started walking out of the room, but before he did he spoke in unison with the movie. "You're going to enjoy this, baby." The scarred boy let out a laugh as Jimmy's face turned a light shade of red and his jaw dropped as he started watching the scene on the small screen.

* * *

I'm going to buy a box of condoms and use them as a shield, it'll work every time.

I bet everyone suspected Gary of having a sex box under his bed. I mean, who doesn't have one of those?

So...next chapter is going to have some man love...I'm going to hide in my room to write it, I don't need family trying to read what I'm writing over my shoulder.


	2. Watermelon Lube

Alright you pervs, here's your smut...I love you all. ^3^

* * *

Jimmy started pacing in his room, playing with a bottle of watermelon lube. He knew that most of the guys in the dorm was out, doing who knows what and he had invited Gord over, telling the prep that he had a surprise for him.

"What's this 'surprise' you promised?" Gord asked as he walked into the room.

"Oh, shit!" Jimmy cursed in shock and tossed the bottle in his hands across the room, it landing on his bed.

"Is that gel? You don't even have hair." The prep chuckled and headed toward the bed, closing the door behind him.

"Don't!" The shaved teen ran across the room and blocked the brunette's path to his bed.

"Oh, did you get me a bottle of gel? Maybe I could convince Tad to show me a few hairstyles." Gord mused as he reached around Jimmy and grabbed the bottle. "Watermelon...is this lube? When did you get lube?"

"Gary gave it to me." Jimmy answered truthfully.

"Why did Gary give you lube? I would've bought you some if you asked."

"Why does everyone know where to buy sex stuff but me!?" The larger boy exclaimed and fell back on the bed.

"Because you're...well..." Gord plopped down on the bed next to Jimmy. "you."

"Geez, thanks."

"So, you like watermelon?" The prep asked as he popped open the bottle and sniffed.

"I thought you'd like it." The shaved teen muttered.

"I see now." Gord sat up and leaned over Jimmy's face. "You want to have sex."

"I'm not sure how to answer that quest-" Gord pressed their lips together, cutting off the rest of Jimmy's statement.

"No one's here and we have all the time we need." The prep grinned and slipped off his Aquaberry sweater vest. Gord hummed as he unbuttoned his white shirt, while he was slipping the shirt off his shoulders he noticed that Jimmy was frozen stiff. "What? You're always the one to make perverted jokes." Gord stated and tossed his shirt across the room. "Come on, do something." The brunette practically begged and grabbed the shaved teen by the front of his sweater vest, flipping Jimmy over so he sat on top of him. Gord pressed their lips roughly together and lifted one leg up, his knee rubbing the other boy's groin. Jimmy couldn't hold back a gasp and his face turned a light shade of pink. "Are you being shy? I would've thought you'd be excited to be in this position." Gord chuckled as he continued rubbing his leg against the other boy. "Although I can feel that part of your excitement."

"I..." Jimmy had to admit he was a little shock at how eager and willing the prep was, he thought it was going to be a lot harder and here Gord was, shirtless and rubbing against his manhood. "I don't know what to do..." The shaved teen wanted to slap himself, did he really just say that?

"I know you're not a virgin, you know what to do...you haven't had sex with a guy have you?"

"Why is everyone surprised about that?" Jimmy asked.

"Like I said, you're you." Gord said and gripped the bottom of the lager boy's shirts, starting to lift them up. "Just be yourself and I'm sure I won't regret it."

"Oh, so this is about you." Jimmy chuckled and helped get out of his own shirts. "You know what...fuck it or should I say, fuck you?" He prevented Gord from commenting back by closing the gaps between their lips. The shaved teen parted and trailed his mouth down to Gord's neck and bit at it and sucked on the same spot.

"You're going to leave a bruise." The prep's snap wasn't as powerful as he wanted since he said it with a light moan in his voice.

"That's the point." Jimmy said and moved himself down farther on the boy's body. Remembering something he saw from the video Gary made him watch, he clamped his teeth on the sensitive spot that was in the middle of one of the boxer's pecs. Gord let out a gasp and felt his hips lift when Jimmy ran his tongue across the spot he had bit.

"I thought you said you didn't know what you were doing?" The prep said and let out a soft groan as Jimmy dipped his tongue into his bellybutton.

"Gary made me watch a gay porn." Jimmy admitted.

"You watched porn, with Gary?"

"He left." The shaved teen removed his belt and then slipped off Gord's as well. "Are you going to make me do all the work?"

"If you got lube and are planning on using it like I think you are, I'm going to sit back and relax." Jimmy thought for a moment and finally understood what the prep was talking about, he was really going to let him do that?

"I'm alright with that." The shaved teen said with a wide smirk, slipping off his pants then removing Gord's and tossing them like the prep had done to his own shirt earlier. "Aquaberry boxers, really?"

"They're a lot more comfortable than you think. But they're a lot better on the floor." The brunette said with a wink. Jimmy smirked at the brunette then pressed their lips back together, using his hands to grab the waistband and slowly pulled them down. "It still feels strange being undressed by a guy." Gord said and kicked away the undergarment.

"Who else have you been with?" Jimmy asked. Gord didn't answer and pulled the other boy into another kiss. The shaved teen forgot about his question when he felt hands grab his underwear and slide them off. Jimmy let the underwear fall off the bed while Gord opened the drawer to the small desk that sat next to his bed and pulled out the box of condoms Jimmy had used as a shield when he misunderstood something Gary had said. "Trojan? You defiantly got these from Gary."

"Please stop saying his name." Gord chuckled at the shaved teen's request and pulled out one of the condoms from the box. He threw it across the room as he opened the condom with his teeth. Jimmy took the condom out of the prep's hand and slipped it on, he looked up when he heard the brunette laughing. "What?"

"I'm never going to be able to look or smell watermelon the same way ever again." The prep said as he grabbed the bottle that was laying next to them and squirted some of the lube on to Jimmy's hand. "Do you know what to do now?"

"Yeah...it's weird...but it helps...right?"

"What do you think?" Gord said and laid down as Jimmy moved himself between his legs.

"I still can't believe you're going to let me do this." Jimmy said as he spread the lube around to coat his fingers.

"I can't either, now hurry up before I change my mind and don't worry about weather or not if your hurting me too much, I'll make sure you'll know."

"How?"

"I'll punch you in the face or something like that, you know, reactions to pain."

"I don't think I'm turned on anymore." Jimmy stated.

"Just fuck me already Jimmy!" Gord exclaimed, showing obvious impatience for waiting for Jimmy to get over being in bed with a guy for the first time.

"Never mind." The shaved teen chuckled and leaned forward, pressing their lips together as he slipped a single finger into the prep's rear. Jimmy felt Gord squirm underneath of him from the unfamiliar feeling, remembering what the brunette had told him earlier, he pushed in a second finger and used them to stretch Gord apart.

"Holy shit!" Gord cursed, the small shock of pain waking him up more than he was before. Jimmy waited a second to see if he was going to get hit, but when he saw the prep take in a few deep breaths and look like as if he wasn't in pain anymore, he removed his fingers. The shaved teen grabbed the prep by his hips and positioned himself.

"Alright, on three-"

"Just do it already!" Gord snapped. Jimmy did as he was told and slowly pushed himself in, a low grunt escaping his lips.

The prep let out a loud gasp and curled his fingers, gripping the sheets below him. He could feel his body trembling with pain, Jimmy was defiantly bigger than two fingers. Jimmy waited for Gord to catch his breath before sliding back and moving back in. The shaved teen repeated his action several times till Gord wrapped his legs around his back and motioned for him to do more. Jimmy was unable to hold back a smirk, he knew what to do now. The shaved teen scooped the prep up and set him down on top of his lap, using the weight of the other boy to help pound into him harder. Gord let out a cry as a large wave of pleasure traveled up his spine. The prep gripped his fingers into the soft flesh of Jimmy's shoulders and he dug his face into the other teen's neck as he let out a loud moan that went straight into Jimmy's ear. Jimmy rested his hands on the prep's waist as he continued pushing and pulling himself in and out of him, his own, quieter grunts coming out of his mouth. Jimmy felt the brunette's fingers drag across his back and it set him off to go faster. Not sure weather he should do it or not, he reached down and grabbed Gord's member and started pumping it, a gasp answered his question. Just moments later he felt something wet hit his stomach and the walls surrounding his own member closed up and it wasn't long till he felt himself release. Jimmy pulled himself out completely and both of the boys, breathless, plopped down on their backs.

"Are you...okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Not as bad...as I thought it would be." Gord answered with a grin.

"Fuck you...man."

"Too late."

* * *

I suck at sex writings! This seemed more like a comedy than a smut...

The whole time I've been trying to write this thing, I had family and friends being all like 'Hey look, let's bother the person trying to write and see what it is she's writing' You will not believe how many times I had to shut my laptop to prevent my twelve year old brother from seeing this.

Anyway, for my third attempt...I still suck. But if you guys didn't think it was that bad...maybe I'll try writing more to get better.

P.S. There's going to be a third and final chapter, just something cute I came up with while finishing up this chapter.


	3. Afterwards

Alright, let's end this attempt of a smut with some more of my weird humor.

* * *

Jimmy sat, with his legs crossed, on the green couch that he remembered starting the strange conversation that he had with Gary, next time he'll just look up information on sex because he could no longer even look at a blueberry without a horrible image coming to mind and feeling very ill.

"How did I know you were going to be in here, watching television." Gord said as he entered the room with a plate in his hands. "That thing is going to turn your mind to mush." The prep chuckled and walked over to the front of the couch, he looked down at the stained, green cushions and frowned. "I am not sitting on that, these are expensive pants." The brunette stated. Gord went over to Jimmy and grabbed his crossed leg and placed it down on the ground.

"What are you doing?" The shaved teen asked as Gord sat down on his lap. "I admit that I'm not complaining though." He chuckled.

"Oh be quiet." The prep said and grabbed his fork off his plate to cut into the food that sat on it.

"Watermelon?" Jimmy raised an eyebrow and had a smirk playing across his lips.

"Watermelon is a tasty fruit." Gord stated, not understanding what the boy he was sitting on was indicating. The prep put a piece of watermelon in his mouth and a small amount of the juice trickled around his mouth and down his chin. The brunette lifted a hand to wipe it off and prevent it from dripping on to his shirt, but Jimmy grabbed his wrist. The other boy ran his tongue along Gord's chin and pressed their lips together. The prep allowed the kiss to last a second before he used his other, free hand to push the shaved teen away. "That was unnecessary James."

"'James'? I liked it when you called me Jimmy last night."

"That was a one time thing James, it's not going to happen again."

"Calling me Jimmy or the sex?" Gord responded by shoving a chunk of watermelon into Jimmy's mouth.

"Looks like you two are having fun." Gary chuckled as he and Pete entered the room.

"Why are you sitting on Jimmy's lap Gord?" Pete asked.

"Do you not see what's on this couch, I am not ruining a good pair of pants just to sit down."

"You slept with Hopkins, that ass ain't gonna be clean ever again." Gary stated.

"What!?" Pete exclaimed. "You two had..."

"Sexual relations?" Gord finished the smaller teen's sentence.

"No ya'll had sex, you two fucked."

"Gary." Pete hissed.

"Well it's true, by the way; how was the lube?" The scarred teen said, pointing to the fruit on Gord's plate.

"You gave them lube?"

"Don't worry, I didn't take your blueberry." Jimmy chuckled.

"My..." Pete's voice trailed as Gary attempted to sneak out of the room.

"He told me about the sex tape too." Jimmy added, hoping Pete would say they didn't have one an prove that Gary was just being...himself.

"Our..." Gary had reached the exit when Pete turned around. "Gary Smith, I am going to kick your ass!" He cursed and ran after the larger boy.

"Dear Lord, they have one?" Jimmy groaned.

"So Peter and Gary are together and having sexual relations as well? Called it." Gord hummed and ate another small piece of watermelon.

"I hate this school sometimes."

"You wouldn't have me without it."

"Don't remind me. Can we just move somewhere far away from this place, somewhere were there ain't any Gary's or stupid people that I just want to slowly strangle them with my own bare hands?"

"So, Narnia?"

"We can find it in the closet Kirby's hiding in."

* * *

I know it wasn't long, I just wanted an ending to it and to show you guys Pete's reaction to finding out what Gary told Jimmy. Hopefully he doesn't discover a missing box of condoms or what Jimmy watched in their room...


End file.
